Rotary dies and rotary die cutting apparatus have been utilized for many years for cutting shapes and patterns from continuous sheet stock material. Rotary die cutting machines are typically expensive pieces of equipment, and are also expensive to operate, and are therefore unsuitable for smaller tasks.
In order to fulfill a need by educational institutions and the home consumer, the inventor herein devised a pressure roller cutting machine which was simple to operate, economical to manufacture, and inexpensive for the purchaser. The roller die cutting machine included a plurality of parallel and spaced apart support rollers upon which a die plate was movably supported. A pressure roller mounted above the support rollers was rotatable to draw a die covered by a piece of paper or card stock between the pressure roller and the support rollers. As the pressure roller rotated the crown of the pressure roller would impart a force directly on the stock causing the blades of the die to cut through the stock.
While the roller die cutting machine has worked well for its intended purposes, the inventor herein has improved upon the machine with various safety features.